Shariff Aguak, Maguindanao
| seal_size = 100x80px | image_map = | map_caption = Location in | pushpin_map = Philippines | pushpin_label_position = left | pushpin_map_caption = Location within the Philippines | coordinates = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Province | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = District | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = | parts_type = Barangays | parts_style = para | p1 = 13 | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Marop B. Ampatuan | area_total_km2 = 166.00 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = PST | utc_offset = +8 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = | blank_name_sec1 = Income class | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = Electorate | blank_info_sec2 = voters as of | website = }} Shariff Aguak (Maguindanaoan: Kuta Shariff Aguak), formerly Maganoy, is a 3rd income class municipality in the province of Maguindanao, Philippines. According to the , it has a population of people. Despite only being the de jure seat of Maguindanao's provincial government from 1973 to 1977, the town—being home to several previous governors—has served as the de facto capital during the governorships of Sandiale Sambolawan (1980–1986), Andal Ampatuan, Sr. (2001–2008) and Sajid Ampatuan (2008–2009). SP Resolution No. 78 dated May 3, 2011 allowed the transfer of the legislative branch of the provincial government to the municipality of Sultan Kudarat. Historically, Sultan Kudarat has been both the de jure (by law) executive and legislative capital of the province from 1977 until 2014 when the Sangguniang Panlalawigan of Maguindanao approved a resolution formally recognizing Buluan as the new executive provincial capital. History The town's name was changed from Maganoy to Shariff Aguak by virtue of Muslim Mindanao Autonomy Act No. 45 in 1996. On July 30, 2009, upon the ratification of Muslim Mindanao Autonomy Acts No. 225 (as amended by MMAA 252) and MMAA 220, the municipalities of Shariff Saydona Mustapha and Datu Hoffer Ampatuan, respectively, were created from a total of 13 barangays of the 26 Shariff Aguak, in addition to other barangays from Datu Piang, Datu Saudi-Ampatuan, Datu Unsay and Mamasapano.COMELEC Resolution No. 8169COMELEC Plebiscite Results for 3 new Maguindanao municipalities Shariff Aguak (then Maganoy) was Maguindanao's provincial capital from its creation in 1973 to 1977. In 1977, President Ferdinand Marcos moved the province's seat of government to the municipality of Sultan Kudarat by virtue of Presidential Decree No. 1170. Batas Pambansa Blg. 211, enacted in 1982, aimed to formally restore the status of Maganoy as Maguindanao's seat of provincial government but the plebiscite scheduled for December 18, 1982 was never administered, thereby making the law not legally binding. However, the town has served as the de facto capital during the tenure of previous governors who hails from the town. By law (de jure), Sultan Kudarat was historically recognized as the capital of Maguindanao from 1977 until 2014 when the Sangguniang Panlalawigan of Maguindanao approved a resolution formally recognizing Buluan as the new provincial capital. Pending the completion of the new provincial capitol complex at Buluan, the executive branch of provincial government holds offices in that town's Rajah Buayan Silongan Peace Center. On the other hand the legislative branch of provincial government, the Sangguniang Panlalawigan of Maguindanao, continues to hold sessions in the rehabilitated buildings of the old provincial capitol in Brgy. Simuay Crossing in the town of Sultan Kudarat. The Ampatuan-built former provincial capitol complex in Shariff Aguak, initially planned to be converted for public school use, is set to become the new regional headquarters of ARMM's Bureau of Fire Protection. Barangays Shariff Aguak is politically subdivided into 13 barangays. *Bagong *Bialong *Kuloy *Labu-labu *Lapok (Lepok) *Malingao *Poblacion *Poblacion I *Poblacion II *Satan *Tapikan *Timbangan *Tina Demographics }} List of Mayors # Datu Akilan Ampatuan # Datu Pinagayaw Ampatuan # Datu Zainudin Ampatuan # Datu Rustom Upam Ampatuan # Datu Andal Salibo Ampatuan Sr.(1998-2001) # Datu Zaldy Uy Ampatuan (2001-2005) # Datu Anwar Uy Ampatuan (2005-2009) # Datu Monir Ampatuan Asim Jr. (2009-2010) # Bai Zahara Upam Ampatuan (2010-2015) # Datu Marop Baganian Ampatuan (2015-present) See also *List of renamed cities and municipalities in the Philippines References External links *MMA Act No. 45 : An Act changing the Name of the Municipality of Maganoy in the Province of Maguindanao into Municipality of Shariff Aguak *Philippine Standard Geographic Code *2000 Philippine Census Information *Local Governance Performance Management System Category:Municipalities of Maguindanao Category:Provincial capitals of the Philippines